Demon of Khaos
by Penny Leigh
Summary: Will Inuyasha fight to win his daughter back or will he lose her forever?


Note: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1

New Generation

The sun sets over the eastern sky as its ray of golden yellow rains over the blue-green sea. Forests of green sat across the once proud plains many years ago before the age of man. Seeds of endless sorrow soon began to creep into the willow trees. Kagome, the woman who once shattered the Jewel of Four Souls, now protected it with her life. Her eyes stayed above the horizon as she descends down the staircase.

"Sango hasn't said anything yet about her child Inu," she spoke gently to her doglike husband as she sat next to him, "Maybe Miroku could not get her to a hospital in time," She continued staring at him reading his newspaper.

He put the paper down on his lap and glared at her. "Silly girl, you worry too much," he said turning a page to the comics but then looked back at his wife. "What is it?" he asked taking noticed that she had rose.

She shook her head. "Tiyin is calling her father, but since he is busy, her mother answers the call," she said hoping to catch his attention. She walked carefully on the steps to her daughter's room. 'Damn Inuyasha didn't fix the stairs like I told him to,' she thought to

herself as she had opened the door.

Streams of sonic waves pounded her to the ground as a sense of worry flushed over her. Inu ran up them with the blade in his hand, but put it away when he had figured out what the matter was. He entered quickly and picked her up. She had his ears, with Kagome's black hair tangled up in knots. She also had fangs that were starting to show. He held her close to his heart as he stooped down the staircase next to Kagome who was already sitting on the couch. He handed her to the mother before taking his seat while reading the paper. A knock shook the door as Inuyasha rises to answer it. A fox-demon by the given name of Shippo was leaning over the doorway catching his lungful of air.

Inuyasha lessened his eyes at him. "Is Naraku alive?" he asked putting a hand on the hilt of his sword.

Shippo shook his head viciously. "A child was born two hours ago in the home..." he said panting, "Miroku couldn't get to a infirmary in time and the doctor couldn't make it, so the child was born in their room," was all he could say for the moment.

Rintaro---- this was when I was born huh?

Mirurisentsu ashiyu---- yes Rin it is.

Tiyin----- now can we get back to the story?

Rintaro---- I want to talk about me some more! So Miruri, do you think many girls will like me just like my father?

Miruri and Tiyin-----looks at each other and covers their mouth from gigglingRintaro--- --; maybe I shouldn't have asked (storms off into the other room)

Tiyin---ok, back to the story!

He moves like a banshee through the halls of his manor as the crows tremble to their feet. "Children of two great people...how interesting to figure that out. One has the monk's curse and the other has demon blood," he said to himself as he signaled a servant to open the door to the main chamber. "No matter though, I will consume then all."

Without looking over his shoulder an older man approached him and poured a drink of wine into his cup. "That suits you well Master?" he asked in his squeaky voice. His master made no movement, so that gave him the advantage to continue.

"The child..."

"That hybrid's spawn may come constructive to us yes, but how to convince her of betraying strict rules set by her father and mother is not a matter to be concerned," he spoke, "A key into that traitor's mind will only destroy himself, not only him, but to the rest as well. Sango, the monk, that priestess who looks a lot like Kikyo, and of course my brainwashed half-brother Inuyasha. Come, we must arrange a room for our guest."

A woman answered the ringing doorbell. "Sango-san!" a girl shouted looking over to her husband who was walking towards them, "Miroku-san!" she shouted again and jumped into his arms.

"Is Rin here?" she asked staring at him. A boy got down from the table and ran over to his friend.

"Ti, want to see what I can do?" he asked her. "Sure!" she said hopping down from a startled Miroku's arms.

"There you are!" her father said catching her arm, "You know better than to barge on in here like a maniac Ti," he said giving her the icy stare.

Sweat drops rain down Sango's face as she stood there with a blank stare. "I-I-it's ok Inuyasha," she stammered, "Ti didn't meant anything by it...s-s- she's just overly excited to see Rintaro," she defended at the same time trying to gain control of herself.

He let go of his child's arm. "Is something wrong Inu?" Sango asked noticing the sad expression on his face. "Here come on in."

The demon declined the invitation. "No...just wanted to drop off Ti. We'll talk later Sango, I promise," he said looking at his small daughter and whispered, "I just don't want to say it in front of Ti."

She nodded her head. "I understand."

He leaned down to kiss his daughter on her forehead. "I will pick you up later, ok?" he rose to turn, but was stopped by Sango-san.

"Please be careful Inuyasha," she pleaded.

"I will," he said leaving.


End file.
